The Return of Ianto Jones
by stargirl234
Summary: It has been 18 months since Ianto's death and now the earth is in crisis when people won't die and now somehow Ianto has come back but not how he expected in the body of a former TW1 employee and best friend Imogene Jenkins who was in a coma. Set in season 4 Miracle Day.
1. Chapter 1 My Return

**The Return of Ianto Jones**

**Chapter 1**

I remember those last moments of my life with Jack when the virus was taking me away from the living. But I tried to be brave for me and him but it made me weaker. And I still remember those last things we said to each other it echoes in my mind over and over.

"Don't forget me" I say to him weakly with a small smile.

"Never could" he replies back with an equally weak smile filled with pain and sadness

"A thousand year's time… you won't remember me" I say to him not knowing that those would be the last words I would speak.

"Yes I will. I promise, I will" he sobbed feeling him holding me close and his tears soaking my shirt.

Then I gasped my last breath feeling the world disappear around me and hearing Jacks distressed voice calling my name fading away until there was nothing but silence.

EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER...

I suddenly felt alive again awakening to the sound of a heart monitor signalling that I was alive, but I should not that is impossible I died a least nearly two years ago yet now here I was coming back to life.

"Someone, someone fetch Dr Sampson!, Miss Jenkins is coming out of her coma!" I hear an alarmed voice call out over rushing footsteps. And did they just call me Miss that can not be right.

And a couple of hours later after being declared out of a coma and quickly put into a recovery room all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. I wanted to find out what was going on, why was I alive it didn't make sense. But the thing confusing me was why was I alive when I should be dead?

I try getting up wobbly at first and then I notice the drip in my arm that looks nothing like mine but just ignore it and I pull it out with a tug cursing in the process "Shit" after hearing the feminine voice come out of my mouth made me grab hold of the bed nearly making me fall over. I needed to see it to believe it.

I spot a mirror in the corner of the room and start approaching it with caution scared to see what would seem in the mirror if I looked into it but I could not hold back keeping my eyes closed until I opened them.

"Oh my God" I say in shock seeing the face of one Imogen Jenkins my old best friend from Torchwood 1 her ocean blue eyes wide in shock, dark brown hair short above her shoulders and to the light freckles across her nose.

I headed towards to door of my hospital room and pushed the door open still seeing people rush about not taking notice

until I saw a tv on in the corner of the nurse station the newsreader talking about how people who were fatally injured or very sick weren't dying were well just not dying at all but that didn't explain my situation if I was dead shouldn't I have come back in my own body. I was in another persons body which didn't make any sense. For now I headed for in search of a locker room.

Once there I saw it was in a state like a bomb had hit it, locker doors wide open leaving personal belongings on display, clothes and shoes scattered about the room. So I started rummaging around for the correct sized clothing and found everything that I needed and put on my outfit of black jeans, long sleeved red t-shirt, brown leather jacket and some boots. Then finding a hair band and a few hair grips doing up Imogene's hair like she did having a quiff on the front of her head then tying it up.

Checking myself in the mirror to see if I was decent and now had to do the unthinkable something I thought I would never do I took a purse with the most money in and a mobile phone heading out to the door and out of the hospital noticing thankfully sighing I was in Cardiff.

I check the mobile phone seeing the date told me that it had to have been at least year a half since my death. Now this was happening I had to go and find the answers I needed and the only one place I was going to find that was Torchwood and Jack.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

**The Return Of Ianto Jones**

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion**

I started making my way over to Millennium Square checking the mobile as I go seeing it is nearly ten to ten and now as I approached I could now see the tower a couple of metres away it had been rebuilt. But had Torchwood.

I continue walking after the path of steps that would lead me to it but then my breath hitched in my throat there a few meters away I see someone familiar Gwen standing there being in charge, Reece sitting holding a wriggling bundle of a baby in his arms, some black guy I never seen before and then there he was Jack handsome as ever in that blue coat of his but looking at him he seemed older somehow and a little distant. I now started to approach them and when they heard my footsteps Gwen was midway through her plan seeing me and then the others looking in my direction.

"Can we help you" Gwen asks me eyeing me suspiciously while the others stared except Jack who was not really paying the slightest attention.

"I'm looking for Torchwood someone told me this was where I could find you" I answer informatively trying not to notice Jack looking at me for a moment I felt his a gaze on me for a couple of seconds but he turned away.

"Yes you've got the right place, may I ask who told you exactly?" Gwen asks me still a little suspicious

"Ianto, he was the one that told me to come here as soon as the order for UNIT got sent out to have Torchwood 'terminated' as it were but I never made it and now the world is in crisis again and here I am now about eighteen months to late" I explain to Gwen sadly telling her what I knew, without her being none the wiser that it was me and it hurt that I couldn't tell her how much I have missed her and Jack but him I missed so much more.

"Ok, what's your name I never asked?" She now asks me seemingly accepting what I've just told her.

"Imogen Jenkins, nice to meet you" I reply to Gwen kindly extending out a hand which she took and grasped it as we shook hands I really wanted to say it was me and I thought now wasn't the right time.

"Ok, then I'm Gwen Cooper" Gwen points to herself even if I did know who she was I had to pretend that it's my first time meeting her. "Over here is my husband Rhys and my daughter Anwen" Gwen points out to Rhys gives me a half-hearted wave which I return. "This is Rex " she points to the other man nods his head at me. "And this here is Captain Jack Harkness" She finishes off pointing him last and for the first time he looks at me and my breath nearly catches in my throat. His beautiful sky blue orbs gave me a once over then he looked away again.

"Ok, now that's sorted" Gwen sighed with relief as I sit on the bottom step away from Jack I didn't want to distracted by him "I'll continue where I left off. Jack, see if you've got access to any weapons, What else have we got?" Gwen questions out loud. "I've still got the old Eye-5's" she suggests the eye camera's. "but everything else is gone" she says disappointingly crossing her arms.

"I knew it though. Didn't I say?" Rhys says to the baby in his arms. "The first sign of trouble, you go running off with Captain Jack Bollocks" he tells Gwen in a bit of a huff. I always knew that the from the day the Rhys meet Jack for he had disliking not only for him but also the kind of danger he put Gwen in when working for a place as such as Torchwood.

"What choice have I got? They rebuilt the tower, now we're rebuilding Torchwood. Isn't that right, Jack?" She explains to Rhys the looks to Jack for who seem worried about his arm. "Are you even listening to me?" Gwen asks feeling a little annoyed now by Jack's behaviour.

"I cut my arm" I hear him speak for the first time hearing his voice in what felt like forever and remembering how it used to thrill me, but now was not the time to think of such things and I turn to see him trying to show Gwen the gash on his arm.

"Ok. Can't help but thinking there's more important things to be worrying about here" Gwen tells him with it's-a-nothing-to-worry-about tone.

"No, I cut my arm look at it. It's not healing" Jack shows her again so Gwen has a closer look and so do I seeing the nasty wound on his arm but this was Jack he was the man who couldn't die, right?.

"Do you mean.." Gwen says with concern trying to think of something else to say to finish her sentence but can't do nothing but stare at Jack's arm.

"I'm staying hurt" he is telling Gwen worriedly.

"Oh, my God" she says a bit shocked I could tell by looking at her that it has hit a more daunting situation than she realise and I also realise this myself.

"I know" Jack replies back with the same worry in his voice.

"Seriously, though" she says back to him and Jack nods back in reply.

"It's only a cut" Rhys cuts in who obviously thinks Jack was being over dramatic about all this when Jack was deadly serious about this.

"But it's Jack. Don't you see? The whole world becomes immortal..." Gwen explains to Rhys seriously. That Jack's life was hanging by a mortal thread instead of an immortal one and it made my heart ache knowing the man I still love with would die and for real this time.

"And I'm mortal. I don't mend. I'm normal again. I'm plain old human" he tells Gwen his conclusion.

"You're what? the man named Rex asks sounding really confused looking at Jack and Gwen thinking that what they've been talking about is crazy.

"Doesn't concern you!" Jack tells Rex angrily looking in his direction.

"You talk so crazy shit, you know that?" Rex winces questioning again holding his hand against his chest from what looked like wound in his chest. And to say the least it touched a nerve for me of him accusing the people I care about and calling them crazy that was so not on with me in the slightest.

"You should get that seen to" Gwen points out to Rex with a bit of a snap in her voice.

"Yeah, any minute now" Rex says glancing at his watch before I could ask what he was looking at it for and before I could ask I stand up suddenly hearing the sound of approaching sirens "Ah, there comes my ride" Rex grunts with pain as he stands up. I couldn't belive it the bastard has set the police on us and there was only one thing to do but escape but we nether got far getting us surrounded.

"Andy, you can't do this" Gwen begs her old friend.

"Orders from above. I'm sorry" he tells Gwen remorsefully. "He's in charge" Andy says directly nudging his head in Rex's direction.

"Since when?" Jack asks Rex somewhat questioning this man's authority over us.

"He can't arrest us, he's American" Rhys says pointing out the obvious that it was true he couldn't arrest us on our soil.

"I hate to bust up...Uh!...your sweet little tea party, this isn't an arrest, this is a rendition" Rex speaks confidently grunting in pain holding his wound as he comes down the steps. "And on behalf of the CIA...under the 456 Amendments to US code 3184, I'm extraditing this so-called Torchwood Team the United States of America" he continues informing us now he had reached bottom of the steps and walks toward us and what he was explaining ment that Torchwood was in now either under arrest by the CIA or now under their control and I didn't like this one bit. "Now...get me out of here! Take me home" Rex then says walking back to the steps as the police come in on us we had no choice in the matter Torchwood was going to America and what would await us there we did not know.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


End file.
